Littlethorn
Littlethorn is a quite handsome, calm, studious, serene, dedicated, sweet, friendly, lithe, nimble, long-haired, fluffy, nimble, quick, abnormally small, long-limbed, agile, silky-furred, thick-pelted, quiet, gentle, delicate, wise, caring, kind, light brown tabby tom with scattered white tabby patches like small clouds through his fur, soft, ruffled fur, large, fluffier white paws, a long, bushy, fox-like, thick-furred, silky, gentle, sweeping, fluffy, soft, plume-like tail, a long, tapered, narrow, fox-like, bright silver muzzle, large, pointed, widely-spaced black ears, and large, round, almond-shaped, gentle, brilliant, calm, clear, bright, glittery, intense, dark, intelligent, radiant, soft, blue eyes. ''Description; Appearance; : Info. Health; Physical Health; : Info. Mental Health; : Info. Personality; : Littlethorn is a sweet, friendly tom with an amiable disposition. He is generally kind to all cats, regardless of if they're his Clanmates or not. He does have a serious side, though he retains his amiable disposition unless the situation is dire. : In times of danger, he is quick to act and drop his friendly face if he must. Skills and Abilities; : Info. Life; Backstory; : Littlekit was born to Ryuupaw and Heartpaw in Past-Time Grove with five siblings, named Rainkit, Icekit, Snowkit, Sunnykit, and Mintkit. : He and his brothers are placed into a growth chamber and aged to apprentice age while his sister, Mintkit, is placed on the FallenClan border. He and his brothers were told to escape when they hit six moons. : As he runs, he gains a half-sister, Rikukit. In RP; FallenClan; : After they aged, Littlepaw and his brothers escaped. They join FallenClan to be with their sister, and he becomes Runningsparrow's apprentice. : He begins to have feelings for another apprentice, Swanpaw. : He is later named a warrior, Littlethorn. : He is shown to be proud of his sister when she is named a warrior, Mintheart. : He gains his first apprentice, Tinypaw. : His apprentice is named a warrior, Tinysquirrel. : Snowcloud and Mintheart later leave with Lunarspell to form SpellClan, along with some others. : He notices Risingnight and Swancloud leaving with their family and a few friends and decides to follow them with Fallendawn. RisingClan; : He and Fallendawn join Risingnight's new Clan, RisingClan. : He is alarmed when, after seeing Darkfur's body, Fallendawn falls unconscious because he wasn't breathing. His yowling for his friend alarms Risingnight and Katnissblaze. Fallendawn soon awakes, thankfully. : He and Marshpaw go with Katnissblaze to gather herbs, and he witnesses Katnissblaze receiving an omen that Risingnight is to get her lives at the Crystal Pool that night. : Littlethorn is informed later that day that he and Swancloud would be escorting Risingnight to the Crystal Pool. : Swancloud is later expecting his kits, and when they're born, they're named Smallkit and Heartkit. He also gets to name one of Risingstar's kits, Shadowkit. : His kits are later apprenticed, and eventually become warriors named Smallswan and Heartdrift. : He receives his second apprentice, Moonpaw. : After several moons of training hard, Moonpaw is named a warrior, Moon___. : When the dogs attack RisingClan, he is badly injured, and his daughter Smallswan is killed. Family; 'Mate;' : Swancloud; Living, member of RisingClan. 'Kits;' : Smallswan; Deceased, verified StarClan member. : Heartdrift; Living, member of RisingClan 'Mother;' : Heartshine; Living, member of FallenClan. 'Father;' : Ryuustrike; Living, member of FallenClan. 'Brothers;' : Rainglow; Living, member of FallenClan. : Iceglare; Living, member of FallenClan. : Snowcloud; Living, member of SpellClan. : Sunnyflare; Living, member of FallenClan. 'Sister;' : Mintheart; Living, member of SpellClan. 'Half-Sister;' : Rikumist; Living, member of FallenClan. 'Nieces;' : Froststorm; Living, member of SpellClan. : Perennialkit; Living, member of SpellClan. : Luckblossom; Living, member of SpellClan. : Luneflower; Living, member of SpellClan. : Stardustmint; Living, member of SpellClan. : Trickspell; Living, member of SpellClan. : Barkkit; Living, member of FallenClan. : Wolfkit; Living, member of FallenClan. 'Nephews;' : Fernkit; Living, member of SpellClan. : Milkkit; Living, member of SpellClan. : Softkit; Living, member of SpellClan. : Fangsilver; Living, member of SpellClan. : Hawkblaze; Living, member of SpellClan. : Wolfnight; Living, member of SpellClan. : Nightheart; Living, member of SpellClan. : Berrykit; Living, member of FallenClan. 'Grandnieces;' : Frozenillusion; Living, member of SpellClan. : Icehawk; Living, member of SpellClan. : Shiningkit; Deceased, verified StarClan member. : Daisykit; Living, member of SpellClan. : Iriskit; Living, member of SpellClan. : Gentlekit; Living, member of SpellClan. 'Grandnephews;' : Rainluck; Living, member of SpellClan. : Brightfang; Living, member of SpellClan. : Stealthkit; Living, member of SpellClan. : Wetkit; Living, member of SpellClan. : Bumblekit; Living, member of SpellClan. : Harpykit; Living, member of SpellClan. Trivia; * He is part kittypet because his mother was a kittypet. * He is also part DragonClan and part TawnyClan because his grandparents were from DragonClan and TawnyClan. Quotes; "Quote" -'''Name to name' InsertClan RPG ''Names; * Kit; Littlekit * Apprentice; Littlepaw * Warrior; Littlethorn Education; 'Mentor(s);' : Runningsparrow; Living, member of FallenClan. 'Apprentice(s);' : Tinysquirrel; Living, member of FallenClan. : Moon___; Living, member of RisingClan Images; Character Pixels; Life Image;'' Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Tom Category:Living Character Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Cats of FallenClan Category:Cats of RisingClan Category:Toms Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Dove's Roleplay Characters Category:Half-Clan Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of Past-Time Grove